thebooksofkylfandomcom-20200214-history
Ahuran Relics
Immortal Flame Class: Anti-Deity Affinity: Death Wielders: Kali Caliber, Susano-O, Wilhelmina Crimsonwing, Siv Valentine Requirements: Immortality- Ink of Life Dependent One of the most powerful weapons of the world. Once with the collection of Susano-O’s ten swords called “Iron Maiden”. That show a little of its power, until Siv wield it and used its utmost ability. The Immortal Flame grants the user the absolute power making him able to multiply itself to the limit of 10 million clones, but in every attack it make will be reflected to the user. Thus it requires a person having immortality or has an Ink of Life. Chains of Illusion Class: Anti-Army Affinity: Blood Wielders: Rian the Snake, Kyl Blackflower Requirements: Ink of life In line with the most powerful weapons of the world, Chains of Illusion has been feared in the Great Harvest era. It has an ability to take down any army of any kind in one blow. If used with Ink of Life, the damage would be far greater. Chains of Illusion is a parasite kind of weapon that enables the wielder to transmute its own blood into chains of any mass, length and quantity. Constellation, Hand of God Class: Living Weapon Affinity: Divine Wielders: Nue, Shar Valentine Requirements: Grand Lotus One of the rare defensive weapons is the Constellation. Constellation is a living weapon and also the name of the Mother of Celestial Dragons. Thus in its story, the Grand Lotus cursed the Constellation that only him can touch its body, making the curse a requirement for wielding the Constellation. The weapon has the ability to shift into other forms of weapon, likewise if the holder doesn’t meet the requirement, it will just retain its normal form, a cloth. If again united with its soul, it will become a Celestial Dragon again that is hardly unstoppable. Star of Devastation Class: Spell binding Weapon Affinity: Flame, Water, Earth, Wind, Darkness & Light Wielders: Sad Silentstorm, Skuld, Velvet Silentstorm Requirements: Wizard’s Blood A common weapon that always been heard in the world. Even though its common, it’s still an Ahuran Relic. Star of Devastation grants the wielder to create a chord, a multi-elemental arcane. Iceied Flayre, Sword of Akazha Class: Anti-Deity Affinity: Divine Wielders: Rhayne Requirements: Mortality In line with the Immortal Flame as the most powerful weapons of the world, Iceied Flayre is always been heard being used by Rhayne, The God of All Gods. The only weapon that doesn’t require any power. Grants the wielder to absorb and empty the power that the deity has and can be used all up. Ink of Life, Ambrosia Class: Passive Affinity: Divine Wielders: Zeus, Loki, Judgment, Rian the Snake, Kyl Blackflower Requirements: Purity Not realty a battle weapon but boosts any person that wield this. It grants immortality, utmost speed and power to the wielder and always been needed and beneficial by other dependent Ahuran Relics. All Seeing Eye, The Dragon Torc Class: Passive Affinity: Divine Wielders: Hecate Requirements: Astral Blood Only used by Hecate which allows her to see the truth. It allows the wielder to interloped other timespaces. Eye of Deceit Class: Passive Affinity: Divine Wielders: Loki Requirements: Ink of Life-Dependent Used only by Loki to deceive and alter the truth. One noted is when he alter the death of Baldr pointing all fault to him instead of Siv. Mjolnir Class: Anti-Army Affinity: Lightning Wielders: Thor Requirements: Seed of Lightning The only Ahuran Relic upon the collection of Lighting Relics, in line with The Sword of Izanagi, Gungnir, and Spear of Zeus. Mjolnir is considered as the most durable yet not the strongest. In fact, Sword of Izanagi is the strongest Lightning Relic of all, which is also in the collection of Susano-O’s Iron Maiden. But Mjolnir grants the wielder to have the ability to manipulate weather. Brush of Creation Class: Tribute Weapon Affinity: Life Wielders: Judgment Requirements: Ink of Life In line with the Immortal Flame as the strongest weapon of all. Grants the wielder to create life to the non- living things. But if used with Ink of Life, Brush of Creation is more effective. Notably was used to give life to Ifrit. Burning Heart, TheSantelmo Class: Living Relic Affinity: Flame Wielders: None Requirements: Ink of Life The non-specified relic of all. Santelmo is the God of Flames: Ifrit as he was given life by Judgment to do his bidding. Santelmo, as it live, can create an army of Jinns. Silver Palladion, Ahura Mazda Class: Aegis Affinity: Almighty Wielders: Zeus, Athena, Ares, Siv Valentine Requirements: None The undestructable shield of gods. Ahura Mazda is a well known relic that have been used by named gods in the war. It nulls all forms of attacks, physical and spell. And it shows a dynamic world map.